


A Bit Of Silver

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Hugs, In a way, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot, World War I, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: "It's just a bit of silver, after all."Blake gives Schofield a ring
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	A Bit Of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing my paper god damn it but this idea suddenly popped up in my head and I had to write it bc I think it's cute. Even though yes, Blake/Schofield is the most basic pairing for this movie and I wanted to write some other pairings for it haha  
> but anyways, here you go!

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

It was not long after their return from their mission to Écoust that Tom gave him the ring. He dragged Will into a small dug-out, pulling him into the shadows before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I’ve got something I want to give you,” he whispered, and Will was a little confused at Tom’s behaviour. He usually didn’t look so nervous when he gave him something. Usually he was smug about it, grinning with pride when he presented Will what he had managed to get a grasp of. But usually Tom gave him food, and sometimes, when he was especially lucky, there were cigarettes or alcohol.

This time, it was a small silver ring he pulled out of his pocket and shoved into Will’s hand rather unceremoniously. “Here.”

“What’s that?”

“A ring.”

“I can see this. Why are you giving me a ring?” Will lifted his hand and took a closer look. The ring was plain, nothing too special, nothing too expensive, but he could feel an engravement on the inside.

“Because I thought that… I mean, we belong together, don’t we?” All of a sudden Tom sounded so uncertain.

“Yes, of course we do.” Brothers in arms, brothers in spirit, and yet there was something that tied them to one another. Something that was even closer and more intimate.

“Good.” Tom breathed out. “I want you to have this ring. To show that we do. Belong together, that is.”

“Oh.” Will’s voice became very quiet. “So this is a… a proposal?”

“If you want to say so?”

In the twilight of the dug-out Will could hardly see Tom’s face, but he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I would feel honoured. Thank you.”

“Well, then, try it on.”

Will slid the ring onto his finger and it fit. “As if you had guessed it.” He beamed at Tom. “Where did you get it from?”

Tom shrugged. “There’s that gold smith in the village behind the front line. He owed me a favour. It wasn’t too expensive, don’t worry.”

“What did you engrave?” Will’s fingers already started playing with the ring on his left hand. He couldn’t believe that Tom would give him such a wonderful gift.

“It’s my name.” Tom’s voice got even more quiet now. “I hope you… you still like it?”

“Why should I not? Hey, Tom.” Carefully, Will lifted his chin up to kiss him gently. “This is so kind of you, and so personal. I will treasure it forever. Don’t you ever forget how much you mean to me.”

Tom sniffled. “I was anxious that maybe you wouldn’t like it.”

“Are you serious? How could I not absolutely adore this? It’s such a lovely gesture.” Will smiled at his now fiancé and felt his eyes getting wet. God damn it.

“I don’t know.” Tom shrugged. “You always seemed so uninterested towards anything material. Like your medal. You shrugged it off because it was just a bit of tin, and I thought maybe you wouldn’t like me getting you a ring then. It’s just a bit of silver, after all.”

“Oh, Tom…” Will pulled the smaller soldier to his chest. “A medal from Army Command may be meaningless to me, but you… your love… _our_ love… could never.” He smiled into his soft, dark hair. “And also it’s not just a bit of silver. It’s got your name on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :D


End file.
